


Snakes Can't Shake Hands

by Jiv



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Size Difference, Tail Play, Wyrm, dragon - Freeform, imp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiv/pseuds/Jiv
Summary: In which Noxia, a member of a mysterious impish species, tries to play hero. She gets more than she bargains for when she investigates a nearby case of kidnapping.This was a commission from a good friend of mine. The characters in this work are the intellectual property of FeralCatalyst.
Kudos: 3





	Snakes Can't Shake Hands

The light pitter pattering of the pads of Noxia’s paws upon the proven pathway piqued the party of people popping a perch at the popular place of the purchasing of produce and products: the public market. The sound was not unlike the footsteps of a large cat, and given her physique, it was not difficult to see why. Visitation of the city Noxia resided in was frequent and encouraged; therefore, many did not know of the strange and unique creature that was the impish girl. Even the established citizens of the city hadn’t a clue about her: who she was, what she was, or why she was. But immutably true was the fact that she resided and thrived in this province. That fact brought about some awe, and some ire. There were many that saw Noxia as a waste of space, an urchin of the streets that, while not seen doing any bad, was certainly never seen doing any good. She mostly just did for herself.

But perhaps there was a misunderstanding between the common folk and the girl. Simply because one did not see someone do good, does that mean one did nothing good? That same line of reasoning would validate those that commit their heinous acts with cloak and dagger. But the fact of the matter was that Noxia definitely did have a mind for good acts for good people. It was the type of good that no aristocrat would ever see. But perhaps a loaf of bread would go misplaced from a handbasket and would find itself split twain or thrice among the cold and filthy beggary. Noxia had a ravenous hunger for beneficial disestablishment. However, all these petty acts only served to whet her appetite. She’d get a helping of true rebellion very soon.

The most common thing traded among the people of the marketplace was not money, goods, or services: it was information. Information can take many forms: looks, gestures, posture, even presence and location can tell you so much. But the main one was conversation, words escaping from mouths, passing to all that can hear, never exclusive to only the intended recipient. The chatter was most of the same. Friends were catching up on the goings-on of their lives. Rumors were passing along. Rumors about scandals in the church, scandals in the royal family, scandals among the common people. The strange lady that lived in an unused chicken coop, and the nomads in the mountains. But what most interested Noxia was the rumor of a kidnapping.

A scruff man bit straight into an orange he’d purchased as he turned to his compatriot. “So, you hear about them plains folk yet?” The younger lad, hefting a basket of grocery, wagged his head. “No, not recently. What’s them folk up to yet?” Grunting as he plopped onto a bench, the bear of a man elaborated, “Welp, spit in the kettle’s that they up and took a girl from her house in Alder’s Crossing, dead of night. They’ve not posted ransom, nor none of them come back for anyone else. They were only after her specifically, yet nobody knows why.”

The ongoing conversation piqued Noxia’s interest. This was just the sort of thing she’d been waiting for: an opportunity to prove to the people that she could do good. She sidled on over and took a seat on the opposite end of the bench, hands on her knees and her feet up to her hamstrings as she was almost perched on it. It earned a glance from the boyish man, and a glare from the one with the dominance in their compatriotism. “And just what are you looking for?,” asked the gruff man. Noxia cleared her throat and spoke. “I wanna know more about those people in the plains, and the missing girl from Alder’s Crossing.” The man crossed his arms. It seemed he wasn’t willing to tell her, until he was flashed with two beautiful coins of silver. A smirk fell on his moustache-covered lips as he grasped the coins.

“Well, little imp. It’s none my business to inquire as to why you’re so interested in a kidnapping from a bunch of savages. And I wouldn’t go sticking my nose where it don’t belong, especially around them. But if you’re looking to go and try to claim that bounty, and save yourself a lass, those savages don’t live far from here. Just yonder,” he explained, pointing past the wall, towards the vast plains in the west. Noxia grinned and stood up, walking with determination in her step and a sway in her hips.

The outer walls of the city protected all that resided inside them from those who would dare turn their blade against them. With such a strong defense came strict entry and exit policies. As such, when she approached the portcullis, two city guardspeople came to stop her, armed with spears, of which she was at the business end. That was the least fun end of the spear. At least from her point of view. “State your business, little imp.” People just loved calling her that. Noxia retorted, “I’m going to do something about that girl from Alder’s Crossing!” The two guards looked at each other and snickered slightly. It was hard to make the guardspeople laugh, but Noxia managed to do it without even trying, and she was all the hotter in the face for it.

Noxia stomped her paw on the ground in a fit. “Just let me through!” One of the guards couldn’t hold his chuckle, though the other one just looked up at the right tower of the gate. “Let the poor kid through before she throws a tantrum.” There was a clamor of creaking and squeaking from the wheel and chain that controlled the gate, the metal bars slowly lifting before locking in place with a groan. “Well, off you go, little imp.” Noxia huffed and walked past the two, grumbling. “I’m perfectly mature…” The portcullis was freed from its lock and came back down, the cackling of the guards in the distance as she tread along the path out of the city, plains bound.

It was well into the afternoon when Noxia saw the large bonfires of the people in the plains. Great pyres of flame, cobbled together buildings and, in the center of it all, what looked to be like a massive stone table with a squirming figure atop it. Noxia dashed closer and hid behind one of the sparse trees to get a better view of just what was going on. The plains dwellers seemed to be having some sort of celebration or ceremony. Shouting and singing game from the settlement, calling out into the sky. The only one that didn’t seem to be celebrating, though, was the person on the table. An even closer view revealed it to be a young girl, just barely old enough to be considered an adult, bound and gagged with paint decorating her body, paint reminiscent of serpents.

Drawing her blade, Noxia charged down a rolling hill into the camp and threatened the nearest member of the tribe with the sharp point of her dagger. “Start talking! Why did you take that girl from her home?” The people surrounding her all stared at her strangely. No one seemed to be talking. This made her furious. Soon, one stepped forward, dressed in bone and hide. “Young girl, you misunderstand. Meri is here of her own will. She and our tribe are one with Narsi, a great wyrm who we now ask for prosperity in our fields.”

The gleaming edge of Noxia’s blade slowly lowered. “Narsi? Your people have been deceived. Narsi is a trickster god. And a damned good one.” The people of the village looked around, shocked. She was taking a huge risk, telling them something so heretical. There was a great moment of tension. Then a sigh as Meri was cut from her binds. “Why was she tied up, anyways?,” Noxia inquired, to which the chieftain answered, “Every six years, Narsi demands a virgin sacrifice to continue to bless us with fertile soils for our crops. But if we don’t do this, then we will never grow another living crop again. We will perish or be forced to relocate. If not this, then what shall we do?” To this, Noxia simply giggled and hopped up on the stone, sitting on it with the cheeks of her rear giving it a slap. “Leave it to me.”

Well into the night, after hours of chanting, the pyres all simultaneously were extinguished. And from the pitch-black night sky came a green glow as was birthed the wyrm, Narsi. His emerald eyes pierced the hearts of the tribe. “You know why I have come. Where is your sacrifice, people of the plains?” Noxia, naked and with a mischievous smirk, stood on the table and sauntered over with a sway in her hips that suddenly made the men of the tribe jealous of what was in store for the wyrm. “Oh, Narsi-boy. You have a pretty good thing going on here with these innocent farmers and their crops, getting a virgin every six years all to yourself. But I have a counter-offer you won’t want to pass up.”

In that moment, Noxia was speaking the true language of lesser gods like Narsi: charisma and persuasion, cheeky devilry. “Hmm…proceed.” The wyrm’s voice shook those watching to the core, but Noxia stood firm. “I want you to give these people what they desire: bless these fields forever. In return…” She posed teasingly upon the stone. “A night with me. Why have a simple human virgin when you can have a once in a lifetime chance with the rarest species in existence, of which I am the only member? You’ll never get this opportunity again, Narsi-boy…” She reached a hand up, to which he lowered down to let her caress his scaled jaw.

“…Very well. I agree to these terms.” He chuckled lowly, eliciting a smirk from Noxia. She stood up and took hold of his large head, positioning her over his mouth. “Now, come get a taste, Narsi-boy.” Narsi, the great wyrm, seemed to obey her command, letting his serpentine tongue lap along her labia. The feeling of being in control of a lesser god alongside receiving such a form of cunnilingus gave Noxia a powerful high. The feeling was distracting, as she paid no mind as the wyrm wrapped his tail around her own. Though with a powerful pull, Noxia fell to her ass atop the sacrificial stone. Narsi’s tongue didn’t leave her pussy, the tip shoving its way past her lips and into her entrance, hungry for more of her sweet taste.

Noxia squirmed and whined at this strange and exciting feeling, though was growing more and more nervous at Narsi’s growing control of the situation. She lifted her head from her position to see a large and throbbing cock come flopping out of a slit in the wyrm’s body. Narsi chuckled lowly and pulled the girl by her tail, taking the opening to lower its floating body close to the stone. Brushing the tip to her pussy, it wasn’t long before Noxia was taking the thick wyrm cock into her already tongue-ravaged entrance. Her eyes screwed shut at the feeling of its entrance into her body, the sensation of her walls stretching out causing her feet to kick up and back down, slapping the table. But to no avail.

Narsi was taking the little imp woman for a ride, keeping her still on the stone table as he thrust in and out, his eyes staring directly into hers the entire time. Drops of their intertwined fluids hit the stone underneath Noxia’s ass. It was an overwhelming feeling of pleasure for the girl. The ride was coming to an end and Narsi, in his narcissism, demanded, “Call out for me.” Noxia whined out, “Narsi!,” and felt her insides spasm with an overpowering orgasm. The wyrm followed suit, leaving his seed inside her while his cock popped out of her worn out pussy. Satisfied with what it had gotten, Narsi leaned down and spoke. “I’ll be back for you later.” Without another word, he seemed to disappear into the night sky.

Noxia breathed heavily, her legs shaking as she watched the serpent leave. She gave a weak smirk and let her head fall back onto the stone, sweat dripping from her face, her eyes closing.

“Stupid…snake…”

Later upon the evening, when the moon was at its highest in the sky, Noxia awoke from her slumber. She had been laid onto a soft bed by the tribespeople. It was a substantial upgrade from the stone table she fell unconscious on. What a wild ride that wyrm was; Noxia hadn’t imagined anything quite like that. Even the sheer memory of the experience sent henpecks through her skin. It also elicited another reaction. One more central, a burning between her legs. Somehow she felt like she’d come out on top. Of course, that was the plan, but not quite in this manner. The experience of being a sacrifice to the emerald wyrm god was more enjoyable than a wife’s tale would have you believe.

With a heavy exhale, Noxia staggered upwards and left her temporary bed only to be met with the sight of the pyres extinguished and the tribespeople all in their cots. She hadn’t even received as much as a word of thanks from these people. But she knew they were grateful. It would take some time for the truth of their religion to settle in, and it would continue to damage them as they realized more and more of their lifestyle had been a falsification of Narsi’s true nature. But when the wounding stops, the healing would begin. Comfortable with that knowledge, Noxia gathered what little she came with and proceeded on her way.

As she made her way along rolling hills and tickling grass, a familiar green mist spilled into the area. And, like prior, out from a great nothingness of night, the wyrm, Narsi, slithered. His eye darted straight into Noxia’s and she felt her little heart plummet into her abdomen. It was an uncomfortably long stare before Narsi spoke. “I trust you’re not attempting an escape, little creature. Or did you really believe I’d had my fun already, and would be satisfied with what I got in return for the price I paid?” His voice slowly rose as he spoke, sending chills through the poor imp girl’s body. Noxia, in almost a whimpering voice, stammered, “Well, no. I was simply returning to my home. I don’t live with the plains dwellers, you know.”

And from nowhere, a massive tail orbited the serpent’s body and knocked Noxia to the ground, hands and knees on the grass. She had barely a moment to catch her breath before the wyrm was upon her. “I grow tired of excuses and pleas. I held up my end of the agreement. Now sit still, little imp.” Noxia growled and retorted, “You’re a snake for that dirty little trick!” But her complaint fell on deaf ears, or rather, ear holes, as Narsi prepared himself for his second serving. Once more his folds spread wide to release his cock, already slick with runny lubrication. Noxia could have sworn it looked larger and veinier than their first go-around. And all Noxia could do was whimper, knowing that she could not escape.

The fact she could not simply scurry away was reinforced as Narsi’s tail constricted Noxia’s own. Once again, a repeat of their prior encounter, however more forceful. Heavy breathing emanated from the serpent as it slithered through the air, downwards, brushing his cock against Noxia once more. First the cheeks of her ass, then down further until he found his purchase. Then, with one great push, Narsi slid himself deep within the imp girl, only to be met with a perfect mixture of a whimper and moan. The noise that came from within Noxia as Narsi burrowed within the girl seemed to excite him. Less like a god and more like a creature of the wild, Narsi began giving hurried and angry thrusts deep within Noxia’s pussy.

The air was all but quiet before this, but now it was filled with a wet sound of Narsi redeeming what he had been offered. Slick sounding thrusts, with strands of natural lubricant sticking between Narsi’s scaly underside and the back of Noxia’s thighs. She remained in that downwards position, grabbing fistfuls of the grass underneath her, her eyelids screwed shut as her only focus was to endure the massive cock pounding away at her insides. Noxia’s entire body was rattled by this snake. He was unrelenting, but somehow, it also carried a feeling of not only desire, but desperation.

“You’re too rough, you stupid snake!,” complained Noxia, trying to get Narsi to be gentler with her guts. It was in vain, though, as Narsi simply would not let up. In fact, it was met with anger. “You can just sit there and be silent.” Directly after this, Narsi leaned down and opened his mouth, pinning down Noxia’s head with his fangs to her neck. Noxia’s situation was immediately more dangerous. She loved it. As she was forced down further, her ass raised more. Narsi took his opportunity to increase the speed and strength of his thrusting, the new position accommodating for more of his cock.

Noxia whined and moaned into the air as she got a stern pounding from the wyrm, trying desperately to maintain control over her own body. However, it was simply no use as, from deep within her, came a familiar warmth and a tightening of her stomach. With a loud whimpering, the imp girl came with great force, her feet kicking and her legs shaking, her hands grasping onto anything it could reach as she hung on for dear live. Narsi was second to release, spurting his thick and heavy cum into Noxia’s now exhausted pussy.

In her final moments of consciousness, through her desperate panting, she heard the deep chuckling of the wyrm, and felt the grass move along her body as Narsi slowly lifted her from the ground.

“Fuck…you…”


End file.
